


Like The Angel

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Drinking, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Human Gabriel (Supernatural), Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Love, Love Confessions, Reader-Insert, Requited Love, Song: Like The Angel, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Based off of the song Like The Angel by Rise Against, mostly the Ghost Note Symphonies Version. It's beaut. They hold the rights to the lyrics (In italics)





	Like The Angel

Another successful hunt, another celebratory drink in the closest bar to the motel. The five of you had walked in and quickly, Dean’s attention had been taken by some women. They had also tried to get Castiel and Gabriel’s attention, though Castiel was quite happy drinking orange juice and Gabriel, well you couldn’t pinpoint what was going on with Gabriel. Normally, he’d be all over the women. But for some reason, and you’d noticed it more and more, he was shrugging them off and spending the time in the bar around the table. You had hoped he had the same feelings as you, returning the love that you held, though you quickly realised how unlikely that was. You quickly resigned yourself to that fact, and so, forced yourself to overcome those feelings, though that’s what you were struggling with. Seeing him every day did little to help you. More so when you spent most nights in a bar with him. More often than not, you’d end up sat opposite Gabriel, and his eyes were often on you, though you didn’t notice it yourself, but Castiel and Sam did. Tonight was no different. Dean had been swayed quickly by some women, while Sam, Castiel, Gabriel and you remained in the darkened corner of the bar, doing little more than enjoying the time off. Someone was on the karaoke, slaughtering a number of songs. They were quickly dragged away, and a guy with a guitar went onto the stage.  
“Looks like it’s my turn to get the next round in. All the same?” Gabriel asked. You nodded and smiled.   
“Awesome” He said, before climbing out of the stall. You watched him walk away, eyes lingering on him before you looked to the man on the karaoke. He had an acoustic guitar in his arms and was playing it while singing softly.   
  
“ _They turn the lights down low,_ _  
__In shadows hiding from the world,_ _  
__Only coming out when it gets cold_ _  
  
__The seas part when they hit the floor,_ _  
__The voices carry on and out the door_ _  
__And everything you touch turns into gold_ ” He sung.   
  
You didn’t think too much about the lyrics, but for some reason, Gabriel’s face appeared in your mind. You thought about the angel, and the feelings that you had for him. They were far from normal, you’d never experienced feelings like them. It was love, something that having the life you did, was impossible for you to have.   
  
“ _Like the angel you are, you laugh creating  
A lightness in my chest,  
Your eyes they penetrate me,  
(your answer's always 'maybe')  
That's when I got up and left  
  
A beating heart and a microphone,  
A ticking clock in an empty home  
Still tells of these times so long ago,  
  
Even though I've come so far,   
I know I've got so far to go   
And any day now I'll explode_ ” The song rung into your brain, and you looked back to Gabriel, hoping the beers would hurry. You wanted little more than to get him out of your brain. You were so focused on trying to get Gabriel out of your head, you didn’t notice Dean coming to sit back down, or the knowing look Castiel gave to Sam, while both stared at you. Castiel could hear, and see, your thoughts, and they only held one thing. Gabriel, whether he was laughing, hunting or even just smiling, he was always in your head. A voice pulled you back to Earth and you focused your attention back on the singer across the bar.  
  
_“Like the angel you are, you laugh creating  
A lightness in my chest,  
Your eyes they penetrate me,  
(your answer's always 'maybe')  
That's when I got up and left_  
  
_And each and everyday will lead into tomorrow_  
Tomorrow brings one less day without you  
But don't wait up just leave the light on  
'Cause all the roads that I might take   
Will all one day lead back to you” The emotions were overwhelming as you thought of Gabriel. You were barely holding the emotions back. He’d never love you as you loved him. He could probably hear everything you were thinking. Castiel had a sympathetic look in his eyes, and you wanted little more than to wipe it off of his face, but you couldn’t.   
“I think I’m going to go for a walk” You said. Sam nodded, though Castiel had a look in his eyes that you couldn’t describe.  
“You seem to be enjoying this music. Why don’t you stay until the end?” Castiel suggested. You shrugged.  
“I don’t know how much is left” You admitted. He smiled.  
“Not much” He said. The musician started singing again and you took your attention from the angel, and turned to the singer.

  
“ _And like the angel you are you laugh creating_  
A lightness in my chest,  
Your eyes they penetrate me,  
(never cease to amaze me)  
That's when I got up and left” The singer sung, ending the song.   
“I’m going for a walk” You sighed, climbing out of the bar, leaving Dean confused. You walked out of the bar, not bothered about Gabriel stood at the bar.

 

Several minutes after you had left, Gabriel went back to the stall and climbed over Dean, sitting down. He turned to you, or where he thought you were.   
“Where’s (Y/N)?” He asked, watching as the waitress brought over the drinks.   
“Oh, they left. Something about walking, seemed kinda upset” Dean said. Castiel looked to Gabriel and shrugged.  
“They left a while ago, I doubt they’re too far though” Castiel responded, sensing an emotion in Gabriel that he couldn’t describe. The closest thing he could think of was fear, though it was something deeper than that.   
“Move it, Deano “Gabriel said.   
“What, why?” Dean exclaimed.   
“Just do it” Gabriel growled, and it scared Dean to his core. He moved out of the way, watching Gabriel dart out of the bar, following after a concerned look from Castiel.

 

Dean watched Gabriel, he was looking in every direction hoping to find you. He brushed his hair back, and Dean frowned.  
“Am I missing something?” He asked, turning to Castiel.   
“Yes” Castiel said, but didn’t elaborate. Instead, he walked towards Gabriel, only for the smaller man to start running away. Castiel frowned.  
“When did that happen?” He muttered to himself.   
“What?” Sam asked, standing beside Castiel.  
“He’s human” Castiel frowned.

 

You no longer knew where you was. You were somewhere near the motel, though you didn’t want to return yet. You heard your name called from behind you. A voice you longed to hear, but loathed to hear it so close. It made your heart ache as you thought about him. You stopped where you were, unaware that not only was Gabriel behind you, but Sam and Castiel were also there. Turning on the spot, you saw Gabriel looking at you. He was out of breath.  
“What?” You sighed.   
“Can I talk to you?” He asked.  
“You are now Gabriel” You sighed, barely holding your emotions back.   
“I know. I know that you -” He started, but you cut him off before he could finish what he was saying.  
“No, don’t even go there. I get it, what would an all perfect angel want with me. I’ve tried to get rid of these feelings. I can’t” You sighed, moving to lean against the wall.  
“Oh sugar, you got this all wrong” Gabriel said, making his way towards you. You moved back, a fear in your chest. Gabriel held his hands up.  
“I’m not going to hurt you. I’m human, just like you” He said. A figure moving in the corner of your eye caught your attention, but it was only Sam running over.  
“What the fuck? Guys, leave me alone. That’s why I left, I want to be alone” You sighed. Sam reluctantly nodded and panted, turning to Castiel, who transported them elsewhere. Gabriel looked to you.   
“(Y/N)…Hear me out” Gabriel begged.  
“Why? What could you possibly say that I don’t already know? I know I’m fucked up, I know I’m not what you want and...” You spoke, tears now freely streaming down your cheeks. You would have continued if not for Gabriel, and the hurt that you could see in his whiskey coloured eyes. Rain drops hit your head one by one, until it was pouring. Gabriel looked to you and smiled. His hair was plastered to his head, but his smile didn’t waver.  
“What are you smiling at?” You asked.   
“How fucking wrong you are. You’re everything I want” He said softly, making his way towards you.   
“I love you too, I have the same feelings you do” He said. You looked down, grateful that the rain could mask your tears. You never thought you’d hear these words, but still, you weren’t fully believing them. Gabriel cupped your cheek and you realised just how close you were, his chest was almost pressed against your own. You looked down to him, tongue darting out to wet your lips slightly.   
“Can I kiss you, (Y/N)…” He asked, voice gruff, yet soft. You took a deep breath and nodded, barely lifting your head. But he saw it, and it was enough. Gabriel kissed you deeply, pulling you impossibly closer. You pulled Gabriel impossibly closer, rain soaking the pair of you, but you couldn’t care less. You had your love in your arms.   
  



End file.
